Destino
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: Es una historia antigua, la hice para un foro y como la tenia guardada preferi publicarla no tiene nada que ver con la serie de televisón, pero es de ese tipo de temas.


DESTINO

Día Uno

Hace tiempo que me viene ocurriendo, mis sueños se van poniendo cada vez más reales. El último que tuve fue desesperante. Miles de manos me sujetaban, frías y viscosas, las gélidas voces rebotaban como eco in entendibles, trate de huir pero me superaban en fuerza y las sombra creció cubriéndome por completo, mi ojos distinguían risas y ojos brillantes, pero ninguna facción humana las fuerzas de mi cuerpo cedían y me rendí a ellos.

- ya eres mía- las palabras toscamente pronunciadas por un ser me llegaron como cuchillos.

Las voz se atoro en mi garganta, sentí sus manos y un miedo terrible se apodero de mí, no pude contener las lagrimas… parecía divertido con mi temor.

- ¡por favor! Déjame- le suplique.

Pero solo desperté un placer macabro, sus manos recorrieron mi rostro y un olor repúgnate impregno mis sentidos, me sentía desfallecer y poco a poco me conectaba a su alma. Fuego, miedo y las risas, un hombre alto alzaba su mano y esa mirada llena de odio se poso en mi, extendió su mano para recibirme y con tímidos pasos avanzaba no deseaba seguirle pero era inevitable mis pasos levantaban tierra y las hierbas se quemaban, pero un rayo de luz cayo entre nosotros y la voz de mi madre resonó en mi mente.

- Amelia, Amelia responde- decía ella.

Me sentí liberada y trate de alcanzarla, sus luz cálida me envolvió, cuando abrí los ojos su rostro tierno y lleno de lagrimas me miraba.

- ¡Gracias!- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Este es el comienzo de todo, sueños sin sentidos que me producían tal temor. Los ojos de ese hombre y su olor me quedo grabado en la memoria y mi cuarto quedo impregnado, mi madre me encontró pálida y llorando no respondía a sus llamados y comenzó a desesperarse, me pregunto ¿Qué habría pasado, si ella no se hubiera encontrado allí? Ya es medio día he recuperado el ánimo pero me estremezco cuando pienso en lo ocurrido, tengo en los brazos marcas rojas y mi madre me mira con recelo puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos espero que esto pase al olvido.

Día Dos

Las cosas se han calmado, me siento bien los sueños pararon y el olor desapareció de mi cuarto. En clases de arte hicimos un retrato y mi mano se movió libremente, los trazos tomaron forma y el rostro dibujado me inspiro un temor desconocido, parecido al de aquel día. Sus ojos eran más amables pero son una luz siniestra que cautivaban he incitaban a mirarlo, lo guarde entre mis cosas. Cuando llegue le mostré el retrato a mi madre se puso nerviosa y me lo arrebato de las manos

- he tenido suficiente con el otro día, no me tortures mas-dijo, mientras se marcho de la sala.

No comprendí sus palabras y no quise tocar más el tema.

Día Tres

Después de ayer mi madre no me habla, la miro y ella solo se me queda mirando un rato para luego bajar su mirado simplemente irse del cuarto… esto me tiene mal, ¿Qué hice que fuera tan grave?.. No entiendo nada, lo único bueno es que los sueños han desaparecido por fin, ya casi me estaba volviendo loca, no quería dormir para no encontrarme con esa cosa. El día esta hermoso y mi cuarto tiene una luz que hacía tiempo no veía, el olor a flores de siempre… esto me tranquiliza mucho, solo espero que mi madre me hable.  
Ya es de noche, el día ha pasado sin inconvenientes, como si nunca hubiera pasado lo de ayer mamá me llamo a cenar, había preparado mi comida favorita… estaba muy feliz, charlamos de su trabajo y nos reímos mucho durante la comida, me agrado ver la sonrisa de mamá. Pero aun no entiendo lo que paso, sé que es mejor que no pregunte más pero… quiero saber…

Día Cuatro

Vengo del centro, mamá me llevo de compras es increíble… lo pasamos muy bien reímos y comimos un helado, pero no se… algo me dice que solo es para evitar el tema del retrato. Pero han sido los días más tranquilos que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Todos los sueños han sido de lo más normales… tanto así que me resultan extraños, pero prefiero que continúen de esta forma, no he sentido la opresión en mi pecho, ni siquiera me queda el recuerdo del olor.

Mañana intentare hablar con ella, espero que me diga algo y que no se moleste… está decidido, mañana después de las clases pasare a su trabajo, ahí no podrá negarse a mi petición… así por fin tendré algunas respuestas.

Día Cinco

No puedo más, no dejo de temblar. Cuando regresaba a mi casa sentí unos pasos tras de mí, al principio pensé que era mi imaginación… luego de un momento los pasos se aproximaron más a mí y corrí para alejarme, y ellos también para alcanzarme. El olor putrefacto impregno el aire… sentí nauseas la vista se me nublo y mi cuerpo se desvaneció. Desperté en los brazos de un joven que me miraba sonriente.

- ¿estás bien?- Pregunto.

- sí- le respondí. Me levante y sacudí mis ropas, estaba un poco avergonzada no sabía que decir

- menos mal que caíste sobre mí- dijo él, sin quitarme la sonrisa

- yo… lamento mucho lo que paso- trate de disculparme, pero estaba nerviosa.

- no es nada, soy Cristian y ¿tú?- decía, con un tono amable

- he… yo… soy Amelia, y muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero tengo prisa- todo era tan incomodo, que me fui rápido a casa.

Cuando llegue me senté en el sofá y un olor dulce salía de mis ropas, era el olor de aquel joven, Cristian, ya no quedan tipos como él pensaba mientras me iba a mi cuarto, encendí las luces y la ventana estaba abierta, el foco de la luz exploto, la ventana se abrió con fuerza y ante mí… una sombra negra crecía... dos luces se quedaron mirándome y un gran odio me llego, otra vez ese olor no puedo más… ya… no puedo más. Hace unas horas desperté tirada en el suelo mi madre no ha llegado y tengo los brazos arañados, no sé que me está pasando...

Día Seis

Me he quedado todo el día en la cama… ayer después de eso… recogí los vidrios antes de que llegara mi madre, intente lavar mis brazos pensando que solo era mi imaginación pero el agua se teñía roja, tuve que dejarlos así, me coloque una polera de mangas largas y me acosté sin decir nada. Hoy mi madre me ha preguntado que sucedió con la luz... no supe que decirle, no puedo simplemente contarle todo. Le dije que me sentía enferma y solo por eso no me ha enviado al colegio… estoy tan cansada de todo esto, cuando pensé que todo había acabado…

Día Siete

Las marcas de mi brazo han desaparecido, mi madre no se entero de lo ocurrido quiero creer que solo e mi imaginación que nada de lo que ocurre está pasando, pero las marcas son reales. De camino a casa me encontré con Cristian está sentado en el mismo lugar del otro día esperando mi llegada, se alegro al verme yo en cambio me sentí perturbada.

- Hola Amelia- dijo él, al momento de salir a mi encuentro.

- Hola- respondí tímidamente.

- acaso ya me olvidaste- sonreía mientras me observaba.

- no… - trate de sonreír pero me era difícil con todo lo ocurrido.

- ¿puedo acompañarte?- dijo Cristian.

- sí, quieres- respondí yo. Caminamos un largo rato antes de llegar a mi casa, era muy amable y su presencia me tranquilizaba.

- esta es mi casa- le dije mientras apartaba mi rostro de su mirada.

- ¿quiere salir mañana?, habrá un evento en el parque será divertido- en eso tomo mi mano, la quite en seguida.

- está bien, gracias- me entre corriendo a la casa.

Una vez dentro el corazón no dejaba de latirme fuerte, por una vez en todos estos días había recobrado la alegría.

Día Ocho

El camino al parque me resulto muy relajante o seria por la cita con Cristian no lo sé, todo era tan alegre y colorido y mi corazón rebosaba de alegría pasamos momentos muy agradable pero el día termino y él me acompaño a casa. En el lumbral de la puerta me beso.

- desde que te vi, deseaba esto- acaricio mis mejillas y se despidió.

Yo me quede si palabras, flotaba en las nubes. Fui al baño y me mire al espejo, estaba sonriente no podía pensar en nadie más que en él

- vamos a ser felices- la voz gélida de aquel hombre.

Mis ojos cambiaron, fueron remplazados por los suyos lo sentía dentro de mi recorriendo mis venas, la sangre se me enfrió y el hombro izquierdo me dolió terriblemente como una quemada de fuego, fue eso lo que me hizo reaccionar, me quite del espejo y subí a mi cuarto la luz no funcionaba saque una vela y la encendí , un viento fuerte comenzó a correr y la ventana se azoto con fuerza, pedazos de vidrio salieron en todas las direcciones me asuste y corrí a la puerta pero en el marco la figura negra se levantaba extendía sus manos hacia mí, caí al suelo no podía moverme.

- solo debes obedecer- En sus manos llevaba un trozó de los vidrio y mi manos se adelanto a cogerlo, no era yo…

- no quiero hacerlo- trataba de luchas contra su voluntad pero me era imposible.

Su rostro tomaba una forma más humana, la de aquel hombre del retrato sus manos me acariciaron el rostro, ya no eran frías y su olor era más dulce, cerré los ojos y me hundí en la desesperación. Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital tenia las muñecas vendadas, una enfermera me miraba.

- ¿qué paso?, donde ¿Dónde está él?- mi voz estaba cansada.

- estas bien, descansa tú madre te llevara a casa- me decía mientras cambiaba los vendajes.

El rostro demacrado de mi madre, el miedo a perderme. Cuando estábamos en el auto trate de acercarme a ella la necesitaba, quiera sentir su calor, su amor pero ella se alejo ni siquiera me miro y algo dentro de mí se moría con su rechazo, yo no deseaba esto… tampoco entiendo que está pasando.

Día Diez

Ayer dormí todo el día solo despertaba a momentos... y mi madre traía el medicamento... esas pastillitas que me ponían los ojos pesados... no alcanzaba a estar más de 5 minutos con ellos abiertos.. Además... que de necesitaba decirle algo a ella… pero ayer no pude, hoy ya estoy más despierta... al parecer el tratamiento era solo por el primer día, algo para el dolor de mis muñecas escuche… eh querido ver las heridas.. Pero no me atrevo. Estoy escribiendo pero... me duelen un poco al moverlas... debe ser el resentimiento, hoy mi madre no pudo quedarse en casa pero me está cuidando la vecina... no sabe lo que ocurrió, mamá le dijo que fue un accidente en la cocina me caí desmayada cuando guardaba los vasos… cuando me mira se nota que no cree lo que mamá le conto, pero… mucho menos creerá lo que ocurrió en verdad, para mi madre… yo… yo… fui la que se hizo esto…

Tuve que para de escribir… se estaba corriendo la tinta con las lagrimas, ahora… ya es la tarde y espero que el auto de mi mamá llegue, solo… solo quisiera que venga a verme y se quedara a mi lado abrazándome, me hace falta sentir su cariño… no hemos cruzado mirada, no como las de antes que me sacaban una sonrisa… llego!

Es tarde, pero necesito escribirlo... no sé donde están las letras... esta oscuro y no puedo encender la luz, mamá vino a verme, pensé… que me diría cosas horribles, que me culparía de todo, pero se quedo en la puerta mirándome y aun que yo tenía la mirada baja sentía su calor.

-Amelia...- le escuche pronunciar, mientras se acercaba – hija... no sé qué está pasando... pero quiero que sepas- me decía mientras su voz se acercaba a mí, haciéndome encoger mi posición.- que puedes contar conmigo, hija, no importa que pase... yo estoy aquí para ti-

Me dio un abrazo fuerte que me dejo sin aire... no sé si fue solo el abrazo o también sus palabras... pero me sentía tan bien que sonríe llorando para besarle la mejilla, después de eso me dejo acostada y arropada para dormir, me siento… muy feliz…

Día Once

Los ánimos están más calmados, luego de lo ocurrido mi madre parece entender que jamás habría hecho algo así, pero no hay otra forma de explicarlo. Hoy estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, y ella entro en mi cuarto con una caja.

- esto… no deseaba que lo supieras pero es necesario- su voz estaba temerosa. Saco unas cartas y una fotografía, en ella estaba aquel hombre que me persigue, el miedo fue la única reacción que tuve.

- ¿quién es?- le dije.

- su nombre se David y es tú padre, se fue antes de saber que tu existías y no me preocupe por decirte nada, hace unos días recibí una llamada… él… murió hace un mes, por lo que me dijeron se había enterado que tenía una hija, quería verte..

Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, sus ojos estaba dolidos pero fuertes.

- su auto se salió del camino y él quedo atrapado, cuando llego la ayuda era demasiado tarde… el auto esta en llamas- se seco las lagrimas y me miro- no sé qué está pasando solo quiero que seas la de antes- me dio un abrazo y puso las cartas y fotografía en mis manos, se fue sin decir nada más.

Después de eso dormí todo el día, cuando desperté no quería creer las palabras de mi madre saque la fotografía y no parecía un hombre malo, pero era él quien me perseguía ¿Por qué? me quede mirándola un largo rato y el hombro comenzó dolerme, con un espejo mire que era lo que tenia y una cicatriz me sangraba, ardía como fuego el dolor crecía con las horas, tengo las manos frías y no paró de llorar. ¿Dónde está mi madre?... ven por favor… te...

- me necesitas- dijo él.

No sé de donde escuche la voz de mis sueños presente en mi cuarto... el estaba conmigo ahí...

- NO- dije con fuerza.

- yo puedo quitarte el dolor, solo déjame estar contigo… -Como un día sin sol, mi voluntad se consumía dando paso a otro ser dentro de mí.

Día Doce

Desperté en acostada en la cama, me senté de un salto asustada recordando lo ultimo de la noche… salí corriendo al baño y me quite la camiseta, extrañamente mi hombro, el que ayer dolía y sangraba estaba sin una marca sobre la piel, tan lisa y suave como siempre… pase mis dedos cerciorándome de ello... pero nada… era como si... como si lo de ayer jamás hubiese pasado. Me apoye contra la pared y las muñecas... ellas también... también estaban sin marcas...se me cayeron las lagrimas... acaso mi padre... él… había hecho todo eso... ¿realmente el me quito todo el dolor?.. Sonreí alegre y unas risas se me salieron, baje hasta donde mamá y la abrace fuerte.  
- Mamá! – alcance a decirle antes de mostrarle las muñecas.  
- Amelia… tus heridas… - estaba casi tan sorprendida como yo  
- Ya paso.. Ya todo pasó.. – le dije sin soltarla.  
Hablamos mucho y nos remos bastante… fue uno de los mejores días que habíamos tenido en tiempo.

Día Trece

La euforia me consume, recorre mi cuerpo el corazón me late fuertemente, estoy completa.  
Después de ayer todo es normal, mis clases y la convivencia con mamá como siempre fue… todo gracias a él, creo que iré a verle algunas vez…

Hoy después de clases salí al parque a tomar un poco de aire, sin querer me encontré con Cristian conversamos largamente y la noche callo sobre nosotros.

- sabes que me gustas-Dijo Cristian.

- a nosotros también nos gustas… - salio de mi boca y me extrañe. Sentía su presencia dentro de mí recorriendo y hurgando entre mis pensamientos

-"quieres tenerlo, yo puedo dártelo"

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos y tocaron un metal frió, no recordaba como llego eso ahí.. o siquiera por que lo estaba haciendo.

- "has lo que yo digo, no te niegues".

- no quiero.- Trataba de luchar contra él.

- ¿que pasa?, he dicho algo- él estaba confundido

- no quiero, hacerle daño- mis manos se aferraron al cuchillo

- "déjame guiarte… hija"

- ¿Qué sucede? Te sientes mal- me miro preocupado con esos mismo ojos amables de la primera vez

- mi padre me quiere conocerte- lo tome de la mano, y lo bese por ultima vez. El cuchillo se clavo en su piel, no grito sus ojos me miraban y pedían una explicación

- dile a mi padre que nunca más lo desobedeceré- Poco a poco se apago la luz de sus ojos y mis manos goteaban su sangre aun caliente, sosteniendo el metal tibio con su liquido.

-"eres una buena niña… vamos a ver a tu madre"


End file.
